


Family Ties

by mydetheturk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Axe Hand Morgan's A+ Parenting, Coby is the best friend, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Helmeppo gets compared to his father.He doesn't handle it well.
Relationships: Coby & Helmeppo (One Piece)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt: "You're just like your father!"  
> As one can probably guess, Helmeppo doesn't find it flattering.

“Just like your father when he was your age,” someone said, and Helmeppo shut down. Coby popped something in his neck when he jerked his head around upon hearing the words and feeling Helmeppo’s sudden shift in emotion. The marine doesn’t seem to notice because they’re still smiling, like it means something _good_.

“You’re gonna do well, kid,” they say and pat Helmeppo’s shoulder before walking off.

Coby is at Helmeppo’s side in an instant, arm around his shoulders. They’re still close in height, even though Helmeppo’s started putting on inches like no other and Dr. Rowland hasn’t stopped laughing whenever he tries to pull out the x-rays that show off Helmeppo’s growth plates.

“Hey, c’mon, we’re supposed to meet with Vice Admiral Tsuru.” The lie rolled off his tongue with ease, and Coby led Helmeppo out.

They walked to where their quarters were, and Coby was silently glad that they were at HQ for once and have a space where Helmeppo can have his near breakdown in locked quarters.

Once they arrived, Coby made Helmeppo sit on the bed and locked the door behind them and then sat down beside Helmeppo.

“I’m not, am I?” Helmeppo said with a tiny voice. “I’m not… like _him_.”

Coby chose his words carefully. “You’re not,” he said. “Any changing you do has been for the better.” He put his arm around Helmeppo’s back. “You keep wanting to be _better,_ Helmeppo.”

Helmeppo nodded wearily. “Really?”

“Helmeppo you helped out that recruit the other day in the stacks. Your _father_ wouldn’t have done that,” Coby said, and he said it with _venom_.

Helmeppo never heard Coby talk like that about anyone other than his father. Even Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, who Coby notoriously disliked, didn’t get the same venomous treatment as Morgan.

It was comforting to know that Coby would do it all again just so he could punch Morgan in the face, no matter that Morgan was Helmeppo’s father.

“You keep _trying_ , Helmeppo,” Coby said, voice once more calm. “He’d’ve never done that.”

Helmeppo sniffed. “Yeah. You’re right,” he said. Helmeppo stiffened when Coby hugged him again. “Thanks. For this.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
